Honest Answers
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: Harry and Hermione play a game of truth or dare...whats gonna happen?


Honest Answers~~ by Hermione Potter a.k.a Kasumi Sakura Ketchum

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  Hello readers!  Just a short little piece on Harry and Hermione playing a game of Truth or Dare.

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, they were here.  Year seven at Hogwarts, the greatest yet saddest year of them all.  Everyone was flying swiftly toward their bright futures (literally for some who were soon becoming professional Quidditch players.) Since Harry had finally defeated Voldemort a month before the conclusion of Sixth Year, the famous trio really had nothing to worry about besides their schoolwork. Of course for Hermione, that was what she worried about all the time. 

Harry had grown quite a bit since he hit puberty.  No longer short and scrawny for his age, the athletic seventeen year old young man had become quite the popular guy at Hogwarts.  Now he had "Cutest Wizard" added to his list of accomplishments which already included "The Boy Who Lived" and "The One Who Defeated Voldemort."  Harry was also Quidditch captain and Head Boy.

Hermione had grown, too.  She no longer had poofy, bushy hair and had developed into quite an attractive young lady with quite a fan club of her own.  Head Girl and renowned witch having aided Harry in his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, many Hogwarts wizards wished they could be her boyfriend, but she turned down many of them.

Ron was still red-haired and still taller than Harry.  He too was quite popular and well-known since the defeat of Voldemort.  But since he was already taken, many girls stayed away from Ron.  The lucky girl was none other than Miss Lavender Brown.

It was a cold day on Christmas vacation. Actually, it was cold evening.  The snow had began to pour earlier that day and hadn't stopped since then.  Harry and Hermione sat in the long deserted Gryffindor common room since most students had gone home for the holidays and Ron and Lavender were nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think those two snuck off to?" Harry asked.

"They're probably in some empty classroom snogging," Hermione answered.

"Oh, it was a rhetorical question.  Honestly, Mione, you think I'm THAT stupid?" Harry joked.

"At times, Mr. Potter, I really don't know," Hermione joked back.

"I've had enough reading for the day," Harry yawned.

"Me too, surprisingly," Hermione added stretching.

"How about a Muggle game of Truth or Dare?" asked Harry.

"Truth or dare?  Where did you learn about that?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged.  "Dudley's birthday party two years ago."

"I'm not really up for dares right now, though.  I'm a bit warn out from studying," joked Hermione.

"Fine, how about just Truth, then?"

"Oh, ok, so who should go first?" Hermione asked.

"Ladies first," Harry said smiling.

"Alright, let me think," Hermione said looking deep in thought. "I got it, when was the last time you were truly scared?"

"That one's easy,  I was so incredibly scared the last time I fought Voldemort.  I really did think he had me that time.  Fortunately, you and Ron found me and we finally killed him for good."

"Oh yeah, I knew that one too.  Darn, I wasted my question."

"Ha, well now it's MY turn.  Umm….this seems a bit third year, but who do you like?"

"Like? I like a lot of people, with the obvious exception of Malfoy of course."

"Not like that. I meant," Harry hesitated.  "-I mean like have a crush on."

"Oh," Hermione pretending that she didn't understand.  "A crush? No one."

"Oh," Harry's face fell. "It's your turn."

"Ok, then, same question to you. Who do you have a crush on?" Hermione was afraid of the answer but figured she might as well be sure that she had no chance.

"I don't think you want to know," Harry answered.

"Oh c'mon, that's not fair.  This was, after all, your suggestion." Hermione insisted.

"Fine, but I have to ask you.  Do you REALLY want to know?"

"Sure."

"I mean do you REALLY want to know?"

"For crying out loud, Harry, just tell me who you like," Hermione said waving her hands in the air impatiently.

"Alright," Harry let out a long sigh.  "It's….it's….I mean, I ummm…..I…"

"C'mon Harry, who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, it's not fair that you won't tell me who you like, is it, Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Umm, ok…. How about on the count of three?"

"Ok."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"You," they both whispered in unison.

"What?" they said again in unison.

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied blushing.  "Were you?"

"No, I wasn't," answered Harry blushing equally badly. "Actually, I've been wanting to tell for you the longest time but I guess I haven't gotten the courage to."

"I always thought you were in love with Cho, you know.  You seemed so hurt after she turned you down at the Yule Ball and then dumped you when you guys went out in fifth year."

"I wasn't in love with her, I was too young, she was just a crush.  I've never truly been in love before," Harry paused.  "Not until now.  I realized that it was you, Hermione, it has always been you. I remember feeling so scared when I realized I had more than 'just friends' feelings for you.  I didn't know what it meant, I was so scared that it would ruin our friendship.  I was so scared you wouldn't like me back.  I was so scared to lose you.  But now.  I haven't been more scared than I am now at this current moment. Hermione, please, say SOMETHING."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said with tears welling up in her eyes.  She got up and sat beside Harry.  "It's always been you.  I just went out with Krum thinking that you didn't care for me.  Don't be scared Harry, you'll never lose me.  I will always be here for you."

Harry and Hermione slowly leaned in until their lips for the very first time.  They could have sworn there were fireworks.  They both had waited years for this kiss.  Years of passion was poured into that kiss.  Hermione had her arms around Harry's neck and Harry held Hermione by her waist.  The kiss started innocent and soft but soon became more and more passionate as Hermione's hands began to entangle themselves in Harry's unruly black hair and Harry pulled Hermione closer to him.  When they began to feel lightheaded, they parted.

Hermione leaned on Harry's chest while he hugged her tightly.  "I love you," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Harry.  I always will."

Harry and Hermione fell asleep in each other's arms.  About an hour later, Ron and Lavender came wandering in and saw the two on one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

"It's about time," Lavender whispered.

"Yeah, they are so perfect for each other."

"Just like they have always been."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: well, how was that? I don't think it went as well as I wanted, but hey, it IS  2AM.  I'm off to bed

Again thanx for reading! Read and review please!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Also, if you enjoy Harry and Hermione please read my H/Hr fic "Let the Truth Be Told"

Mione017

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I

 I

I

 I

I

 I

I

 I 

\/

I wonder what that button does?


End file.
